The Paradise of Liberty and Equality
Danny Newman, the author of this book and the quote, made this book to explain the Telamonese anarchy. During June 4276 and December 4311, he has been explaining how did he live this anarchy, how it was and more things, a complete summary of this anarchy. It was published in April 4312 in Antepec (Telamonia). Summary of the book The book is divided into the following categories: The Pre-Anarchy It explains who was Telamonia before the anarchy leaded by Mateo Montejo, summarizing the history of Telamonia before Kafe Commune won the elections. The Process of Experimentation In this chapter, it explains the first period of the anarchy, where they still had to change the Constitution and other things. Also, talks about the uncomformity of the national parties to this anarchy. At this period, the Communist Party of the Liberals join the Congress (Parliament) and allies with Kafe Commune to keep an anarchy. The Official Anarchy At this period, there's already an official anarchy (althought there are parties allowed to call for early elections and destroy the anarchy). But they couldn't. It talks about how life was there, when Danny Newman was only about 20 years old. So he was talking about the year 4280 to 4291. The Strong Anarchy This is the period when his dad dies, so that he replaces him. Talking about the party's changes, and the dissolution of Kafe Commune and how much Danny Newman had to work to keep an anarchy, that's the reason why this period it's called "The Strong Anarchy", because no one was able to stop it even thought they tried. It finishes talking about the second elections (in which they participated), December 4311. The Paradise of Liberty and Equality Danny Newman finishes the book with this name, a famous quote from him. He explains why he fights and fought for an anarchy, and why does he call it 'The Paradise of Liberty and Equality'. "I'm not much of being the Head of State, or back in my times, Director/President. It was a surprise, I knew Kafe Commune wasn't going to last long, but they did a great work, so I had to replace them somehow. I didn't have enough time to think about who should be the delegate or former Head of State, so I just decided to be myself it. I think I did well, I kept the anarchy for more time, and they tried to stop me, I wanted to give up but I didn't. No other parties and/or ideologies wanted a real liberty and equality as Kafe Commune and me did (talking about The Strong Anarchy age), and it was beautiful, people didn't treat me as an authority, or someone who should be respected for being the former Head of State, it was just because I fought for their rights, the streets were full of people smiling, and I couldn't stop thinking that Telamon was alive, I never felt that until I fought for anarchy, I'm proud of myself, and so would be my father. That's why I call it 'The Paradise of Liberty and Equality', because that's the meaning of anarchy." --- Danny Newman, (The Paradise of Liberty and Equality). Category:Telamon Category:Books Category:Telamonese anarchy